inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Fideo Ardena
Okay thanks.So like Inazuma Japans would be The EARTH. Sigma Cannon I heard somewhere the is a move used by Dark Emperors in the game called Sigma Cannon.They never used it on me is this True? PS.I spent 4 days trying to beat them the used a lot of stuff on me. Found it. its ok they used it against me.Kazuya Ichinose 07:45, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Im just recently new and how can you edit the list of episodes? and add pictures, and whats a signature thingy in this wikia and what's its use? im probably late at replying back because the next time i use the internet will probably be next month, or just a really long time not using the internet. Favor Can you help me? Where can you watch inazuma eleven, other than youtube and megavideo, faster? (though youtube is ok) still is there another site where you can watch it? and where can you download the games of Inazuma Eleven? AdventureWriter28 07:25, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Admin How can I become an admin? I saw in your profile that you said your an admin. AdventureWriter28 07:25, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Question: 1. What's the name of the detective? in the series? he's always there but i don't know his name. 2. What's season 1 and 3 called? in season 2 it's called aliea academy arc. Thanks!!!! AdventureWriter28 08:58, November 2, 2010 (UTC) 1.Why did you delete the Handa page? 2.What is Takeshi Sugimori's english name? Thank you.. Slugl 10:26, November 4, 2010 (UTC)Slugl 6:27, November 4, 2010 Thanks! Thanks for answering my questions. I guess it's my time to wait for the next episode, till then time for me to watch the movie trailer of Inazuma Eleven! :) Thanks! AdventureWriter28 13:59, November 2, 2010 (UTC) One more thing..... Is Fideo the permanent captain of Orpheus or is it Nakata? AdventureWriter28 02:15, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Long Time ^_^ Hey, it's been a long time since i saw you edit :) How's it been? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 12:55, April 8, 2011 (UTC) twin boost hey there is a mistake in that page it talks about twin boost f not twin boost as twin boost is used by kidou and another one from teikou not raimon Query Can i use dub names in brackets while editing. Saswato Sen 11:15, April 17, 2011 (UTC)saswato senSaswato Sen 11:15, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi! hmmm.... hmm...ur pretty suspicious ta me...ya sure ya'r the admin of the wiki? seriously...ar ya really the admin of the wiki?ya'r pretty suspicious ta me. (i'm not threatnin' ya) please answer this honestly.i wanna know the real ya and the real admin/s thanks. this not is not a threat if that'z wut ya'r thinkin' any admin wud kill me fer that. anyways... thanks if ya answer this honestly from, SeNpAi-SaN 07:53, June 1, 2011 (UTC) (PS this is not a threat fer the last time) Hello! Hey ya!! How to be an admin here?? KazemaruShuuya10 08:03, September 26, 2011 (UTC)KazemaruShuuya10KazemaruShuuya10 08:03, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:Talk Hi, since your back, i wanted to ask if, you can help out on unstubbing articles also. We're kinda aiming for a spotlight for the wiki and one of the requirements is lesser stub articles. Also i think there should be some requirements for adminship since KazemaruShuuya10 isn't the only one who asked adminship also. --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 11:57, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Okay. So.....i was wondering, where have you been? Because it seems you've been gone for a long time, literally, long time O_O --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 12:10, October 10, 2011 (UTC) When you meant layout, do you mean the new wikia skin and the new editor design? I think you can still use monobook by changing your preferences. Though i don't use monobook so i'm not sure. I wanted to ask, is your favorite character still Fideo Ardena? XD (He's my favorite actually..... XD) --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 12:26, October 10, 2011 (UTC) YES!!!!! :D Me too XD He ranks 1 as my fav in the original series.....what do you think his job or what he looks like 10 years after? (Though some say it's highly unlikely that he will appear but still, it couldn't hurt to think XD) --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 12:54, October 10, 2011 (UTC) I think so too XD Though he would also be good as coach :D And there was a description from the official site about Kidou stating that he planned to join "Italy's proffesional team" except he preferred to take Fifth Sector down. That means if there's an italian professional team, Fideo must be there! XD I'm also having a feeling that's where Endou has been before Kudou called him.... What do you think? :) --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 13:11, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Err. ^^" Hi. In the page "Fideo Ardena" there was written Fidio Aldena everywhere but in the title. I just changed the title. Anyway, I'm ITALIAN. The correct name is "Fidio Aldena", because we don't pronounce "Fideo" like "Fidio". Fideo is pronounced "Fidèo", so it can't be correct. I can't understand why you moved the page to Fideo Ardena again.